Douceur hivernale
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: La neige à Beacon Hlls, c'est tellement rare que ça promet des miracles pour Noël. Teen wolf et ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Cover by Lucyle2b


Scott était parti depuis un moment déjà, mais Stiles était toujours assis sur le canapé dans le loft de Derek.

\- L'ambiance est étrange aujourd'hui dehors. On sent la fin de l'année qui approche.

\- Y a pas que ça Stiles. Ça sent... comme la neige.

\- Tu penses qu'il va neiger? Depuis combien de temps il n'a plus neigé à Beacon Hills? J'étais tout petit, il me semble. Quel âge tu avais la dernière fois qu'il a neigé à Beacon Hills?

\- Je devais avoir entre dix et douze ans, il me semble. Donc, tu devais avoir entre quatre et six ans.

Stiles frissonna et se leva.

\- Il fait froid chez toi.

\- Désolé, en général je n'ai pas besoin de chauffage.

L'ado mit sa veste.

\- Je vais y aller moi, mon père sera sûrement rentré. Derek?

L'interpellé qui regardait par la baie vitrée se retourna.

\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait cette année faire Noël tous ensemble, dit Stiles doucement.

\- Tous ensemble qui?

\- Mon père, Scott et sa mère et la meute et les familles. Tous quoi!

\- Je ne fête pas Noël, claqua sèchement le loup.

\- Oh…

Stiles ne put cacher sa grande déception. Derek s'en rendit compte.

\- Je ne te promets rien Stiles, mais je vais y réfléchir.

Le visage de l'ado s'illumina. Il partit de chez Derek en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Derek ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas fêté Noël depuis l'incendie qui avait tué sa famille. Sans famille et sans amis, quel intérêt de fêter Noël? Quel intérêt de fêter quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs? Il repensa au regard déçu de Stiles et se pinça les lèvres. Il pourrait changer d'avis et fêter cette année avec la meute. Ses amis, en quelque sorte, sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'alarme se déclencha alors que Derek dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un corps lui tomba dessus.

\- Pardon Derek, s'excusa Stiles et se relevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Depuis quand tu entres comme ça chez moi ? Gronda le loup.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves tout de suite. Il a neigé, il a neigé !

Derek fit mine de se lever, puis réfléchi et se recoucha.

\- Tu me laisses cinq minutes et je me lève. Le réveil est un peu brutal là. Le temps que je remette mon esprit en fonction. Il a beaucoup neigé?

\- Oui! Y a une épaisse couche de neige et ça continue de tomber.

\- Il me semblait bien que ça sentait le froid. Sers-toi un café si tu veux.

\- Merci mais je suis plutôt chocolat chaud moi.

\- Comme tu le sens, mais je n'ai pas poudre de cacao ici!

Derek se leva doucement et vint à côté de Stiles devant la baie vitrée. En effet, la neige était sacrément bien tombée en une nuit et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les flocons étaient gros et légers. C'était beau à voir et tellement rare. Derek regardait la place de parc devant l'immeuble.

\- Tu es venu à pieds jusqu'ici? Demanda Derek sans se tourner vers Stiles.

\- Oui. Je voulais pas sortir la voiture avec cette neige. Et puis, j'étais tellement content que je n'ai même pas pensé d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez Scott?

\- Je... bonne question. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on a parlé de neige hier soir. Tu viens dans la neige avec moi?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu sais, aller dehors dans la neige, faire une bataille ou du patin sur le lac ou juste promener. Tes instincts de loup aiment la neige, j'en suis sûr. On peut aller réveiller Scott et lui demander de venir aussi.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- Sept heures et demi.

\- Un samedi matin. Tu es vraiment barge hein? Bon soit, maintenant que je suis réveillé hein, je vais venir avec toi. La perspective de réveiller mon alpha si tôt un samedi me met en joie. Je vais aller m'habiller.

* * *

Derek partit dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir huit minutes plus tard. Avec Stiles, ils sortirent du bâtiment et partirent en direction de chez Scott. Ils grimpèrent sur le toit et passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de l'alpha. Derek resta vers le bureau pendant que Stiles secouait son ami.

\- Mmmmhhhh quoi? Stiles, laisse-moi dormir, implora Scott d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Il a neigé Scott!

Scott ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

\- Tu délires? C'est vrai?

\- Oui.

Scott su tout de suite que son ami disait la vérité, son visage était tellement joyeux et lumineux. Il remarqua Derek appuyé à son bureau.

\- Tu es allé chercher Derek avant de venir me chercher moi? Demanda Scott à son best.

\- Non! Je suis allé chercher Stiles. Je savais qu'il attendait la neige avec impatience, répliqua Derek.

\- Je me lève et je m'habille. Vous vous tournez s'il vous plaît?

Derek et Stiles se tournèrent devant le bureau. Stiles fit un regard de remerciements à Derek. Il avait menti pour éviter à Stiles de devoir le faire ou d'être assailli de questions de la part de son best friend. Une fois Scott habillé, ils sortirent les trois. Scott et Stiles commençaient déjà à se lancer de la neige.

\- On va ou comme ça? Demanda Scott.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller vers le lac. Ce sera très calme ce matin. Par contre, j'y pense, je suis même pas équipé pour la neige moi.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Venez, on va passer par le magasin de sport, on trouvera bien de quoi s'équiper car moi non plus je n'ai rien., annonça autoritairement Derek.

\- On ne veut pas te contredire Derek mais Stiles et moi on n'a pas assez d'argent pour ça aujourd'hui.

\- Mais moi si! Répondit Derek en sortant son porte-monnaie de sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent au magasin de sport. Derek fit le tour en deux minutes. Il prit un bonnet noir, une paire de bottes noires et une paire de gants noirs. Il venait de payer ses achats quand Stiles arriva vers lui tout sourire avec quelque chose dans les mains.

\- Derek regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Stiles mit sur sa tête un bonnet gris en forme de tête de loup et des gants assortis, gris représentant des pattes de loup. Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

\- Attends c'est trop génial ! Y a que moi qui suis pas un loup-garou c'est pas juste, y a pas que toi et les autres qui avez droit à des oreilles pointues.

Derek esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

\- Tu trouves que ça me va pas ? Demanda l'ado.

Le loup regarda l'humain et détailla son bonnet et ses gants. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il les portait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas l'air idiot.

\- On dirait un petit louveteau tout gentil et tout doux. Tout le monde va avoir envie de t'adopter.

Scott arriva vers eux avec ce qu'il avait choisi. Ils décidèrent les trois de prendre aussi chacun une veste de neige histoire de ne pas devoir revenir. La météo prévoyait de la neige tous les jours de la semaine.

* * *

Ils partirent en direction du lac au bout de la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller sur le lac juste de se promener autour et de profiter du calme qui règne toujours là-bas. Pourtant, ils eurent la surprise de voir que le lac était complètement gelé et que des enfants faisaient du patin dessus. Le lac avait gelé depuis quelques jours déjà. Un cabanon avait été installé pour louer des patins.

\- Bon, je sais que Scott est nul en patinage malgré ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de loup-garou. Et toi Derek ? Demanda Stiles tout joyeux.

\- Mes pouvoirs, ça va pas trop mal, je maîtrise.

\- Derek fait de l'humour.

\- Derek va t'enterrer dans la neige si tu continues Stiles. Plus sérieusement, j'ai dû savoir patiner un temps, mais je suis pas sûr d'être à jour.

\- On va voir ça. Allez venez les gars.

Ils louèrent chacun une paire de patins au type dans le cabanon. Stiles s'élança sur la glace et Derek le regarda faire en hésitant à y aller ou pas. Scott pas rassuré y alla doucement et était tellement crispé qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Stiles vint s'arrêter juste devant ses amis.

\- Je vais y arriver Stiles, occupe-toi d'aider Derek. Allison m'avait appris.

Une petite ombre passa dans les yeux de Scott. Stiles savait bien pourquoi ! Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son best et lui sourit. Scott lui sourit en retour et partit sur la glace en essayant de se crisper un peu moins. Stiles vint vers Derek qui était tout au bord du lac. Le garçon tendit la main au loup qui la regarda.

\- Bon, tu viens ?

Derek se décida et saisit la main. Il arriva sur la glace et le regretta très vite. Quelle idée stupide vraiment.

\- On va y arriver. Si tu as déjà su faire du patin, ça va revenir vite, assura Stiles.

Stiles avait raison. Il fallu peu de temps à Derek pour reprendre ses anciens réflexes. Du coup le garçon l'avait lâché et était allé aider Scott. Derek regardait les deux amis qui riraient ensemble. Comment faisaient-ils pour rire autant ? L'un avait ses parents séparés et une mauvaise relation avec son père et l'autre avait perdu sa mère depuis bientôt neuf ans. Et pourtant, ils riaient, ils s'amusaient, ils vivaient, ils évoluaient. Derek avait évolué en tant que loup-garou mais son côté humain avait du mal à changer. Il repensa à cette histoire de Noël. Stiles avait une idée excellente. Il décida de proposer à Stiles de faire ça au loft. Il était déjà passé midi quand ils décidèrent de repartir vers la ville.

\- Mon père est à la maison. Vous venez boire le meilleur chocolat chaud au monde ? Demanda Stiles à ses deux amis.

\- Evidemment!

\- Le meilleur chocolat chaud au monde ?

\- Sans exagérer Derek ! Je te promets que le chocolat chaud du père de Stiles, ça vaut le détour. Il chauffe le lait avec de la cannelle. Dans un bol, il met de la poudre de chocolat, il verse le lait dessus puis remue un peu et ensuite, il met une cuillère de gros sucre dedans et il ne remue surtout pas. Tu bois le chocolat puis à la fin tu prends ta cuillère et tu manges le dépôt de cacao avec le gros sucre qui craque sous la dent ! C'est un pur bonheur.

\- Je veux bien tester.

* * *

Ils entrèrent chez Stiles. Le shérif était dans la cuisine et préparait le chocolat chaud au vu de la bonne odeur qui régnait dans la maison. Stiles inspira profondément en passant la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour fils. Salut Scott. Hale ?

\- Derek est avec nous. On est allé patiner sur le lac. Un bon chocolat chaud, ça va faire un bien fou. Viens t'asseoir Derek.

Le jeune homme prit place en face de Stiles.

\- Bonjour Shérif Stilinski.

Le père de Stiles sortit quatre bols et les déposa sur le plan de travail. Il prit de la poudre de chocolat et en mit quatre cuillères bien remplies dans chaque bol puis versa du lait fumant. Il servit les trois jeunes et prit son bol en allant s'asseoir vers eux. Scott mettait déjà une cuillerée de sucre dans son bol. Stiles l'imita puis Derek puis le shérif

\- C'est quoi que tu as sur la tête Stiles ? Demanda le père de l'ado.

\- Oh j'ai oublié de l'enlever. On n'était pas équipé pour la neige Scott et moi, alors Derek nous as acheté ce qu'il fallait.

\- Merci Hale. Je vous rembourserai.

\- Pas la peine shérif. C'est avec plaisir et puis ce bonnet lui va tellement bien ! Il a l'air d'un adorable louveteau.

Le shérif vit son fils rougir légèrement. Les quatre hommes plongèrent leurs regards dans leur bol. Stiles et son père avaient presque le nez dedans et humaient la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait. Derek osa doucement sentir. Cette odeur de chocolat et de cannelle était douce. On aurait dit un peu l'odeur de Stiles. De ? Mais pourquoi Derek pensait-il à l'odeur de Stiles ? Franchement n'importe quoi ! Derek vit Scott tourner la tête légèrement vers lui. Evidemment, son cœur en accélérant avait fait réagir l'alpha. Derek se contrôla et son cœur reprit un rythme calme. Scott détourna le regard en souriant bêtement.

* * *

Scott parti peu après il devait aller travailler. Le shérif parti lui aussi, il avait des dossiers en attente. Derek toujours assit à sa place regardait Stiles se mouvoir dans tous les sens dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le loup.

\- J'ai faim !

\- Tu vas faire à déjeuner à cette heure-ci ?

\- Non je vais faire de la pâtisserie ! Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc les gâteaux et compagnie. Mais si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, je peux essayer, mais il faut me guider, dit Derek en se levant.

\- Je vais faire des escargots à la cannelle et du pain d'épices et peut-être des biscuits de Noël déjà.

\- Oh Stiles, à propos de Noël, j'ai réfléchi. C'est ok pour tous ensemble et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire ça au loft.

Stiles se jeta au cou de Derek.

\- Merci, merci, merci Derek !

Euh … Il y eut un gros silence entre eux. Lentement Stiles se recula vers le plan de cuisine. Il posa la main dans un bol en alu et celui-ci tomba avec fracas sur le carrelage. Derek le ramassa et le tendit à Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que ça te fasses plaisir.

\- Merci ! Bon on s'y met?

* * *

Le shérif revint chez lui vers vingt heures. Il trouva son fils et Derek dans la cuisine en train de regarder cuire des biscuits de Noël.

\- Papa, on a fait des escargots à la cannelle, des bonshommes en pain d'épices et là on attend que nos biscuits de Noël soient cuits.

\- A quoi les biscuits ?

\- Vanille, chocolat et orange amère. Séparé pas tout ensemble.

\- Vous avez bien bossé dites donc!

\- Il m'a épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites., soupira Derek.

Le shérif fit un clin d'œil à Derek. Le four sonna et Stiles se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit la plaque de biscuits du four.

\- Maintenant que tout est prêt, je vais rentrer Stiles et te laisser avec ton père. On se verra demain pour parler de Noël ?

\- Attends Derek !

Stiles grimpa sur une chaise et chercha quelque chose dans une armoire.

\- La voilà.

Stiles descendit de la chaise en tenant une boîte en fer-blanc. Il mit dedans trois biscuits à la vanille, trois au chocolat et seulement deux à l'orange, car Derek lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'orange. Il mit un bonhomme en pain d'épices et 1 escargot à la cannelle. Il tendit la boîte à Derek.

\- C'est pour moi ? Tout ça.

\- J'en ai mangé tout plein en les faisant, il en reste pour mon père et ça, oui c'est pour toi. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- Ma mère faisait des biscuits de Noël, chaque année.

Stiles fut étonné d'entendre Derek parlé d'un souvenir. C'était pas son genre.

\- Je me souviens que les siens avaient un goût de citron avec une pointe de … de noix de muscade.

\- Je pourrais facilement trouver une recette pour ça.

Derek parut tout à coup redescendre sur terre. Il salua Stiles et le shérif et partit. Stiles le rattrapa devant la porte. Il lui tendit quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- J'ai voulu faire un loup en pain d'épices.

Derek ouvrit sa main et sourit. Le petit loup était très bien fait. Il remercia Stiles et partit.

\- Tu comptes fermer la porte un jour ? Cria le shérif depuis le salon.

Stiles sursauta. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il était debout devant la porte ouverte. Quel imbécile! Il la ferma et tourna la clé.

* * *

Derek, une fois rentré chez lui, ouvrit la boîte en fer-blanc. Il avait aidé Stiles à faire des biscuits, il était très fier de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler de sa mère? En compagnie de Stiles, Derek lâchait un côté humain dont il ne soupçonnait plus l'existence depuis longtemps. Il prit un biscuit à la vanille et mordit prudemment dedans. Au final, il mangea la boîte entière, à part le loup en pain d'épices qu'il plaça sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, Derek rêva de sa mère. De son enfance avec ses sœurs. Des biscuits de Noël au citron qu'il allait chiper à peine que sa mère les aient sortis du four. Aux éclats de rire qu'il avait souvent avec Laura. Au bonheur d'autrefois.

* * *

Stiles passa une partie de la nuit à chercher une bonne recette pour des biscuits de Noël au citron. Il finit par en trouver une et l'imprima. Il voulut aller se coucher, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Il y avait un bruit de musique à l'étage inférieur. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et se glissa le long de l'escalier. Il entendit des voix chuchoter. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture du salon. Son père buvait un verre de vin avec une femme aux cheveux bruns et ondulés dont la voix rappelait étrangement celle de la mère de Scott.

\- Merci pour l'invitation John. J'espère que Stiles ne va pas se réveiller à cause de la musique ?

\- Une fois qu'il dort, il a plutôt un bon sommeil. Est-ce que nous faisons une bêtise ?

\- Tu veux parler de boire un verre en pleine nuit ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je sais. Nos fils s'adorent, sont majoritairement collés l'un à l'autre, mais sont-ils prêts à voir leur parents ensemble, c'est une toute autre affaire. Il faudra leur dire.

Stiles remonta dans sa chambre aussi doucement qu'il était descendu et alla se coucher avec le sourire.

* * *

\- Debout, le louveteau !

Le shérif débarqua dans la chambre de son fils. Stiles sauta du lit et s'habilla en une minute top chrono. Son père n'eut même pas le temps de refermer la porte. Stiles était énergique ce matin. Les événements de la veille et de la nuit, couplés au fait qu'il allait aujourd'hui avec son père acheter des cadeaux de Noël lui procuraient un bonheur impressionnant. Il avala son petit déjeuner à une vitesse folle malgré les remontrances de son père.

\- Calme-toi fils.

\- J'ai hâte d'y aller!

\- Je vois ça, Respire quand même, je n'ai pas envie de passer aux urgences ce matin.

\- En plus la mère de Scott ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? Non, rien. J'aime mieux quand c'est Mélissa qui s'occupe de moi.

\- Oh pitié, ne me dit pas que tu ne dormais pas cette nuit ?

\- Y a peut être une possibilité que je cherchais des recettes de biscuits, que j'ai entendu de la musique, que je sois descendu doucement et que je vous ai vu et entendu discuter Mélissa et toi cette nuit.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! On n'a pas le droit à une vie privée dans cette maison ?

\- C'est une petite maison, tu sais. Les murs ne sont pas épais. A part ça, je dis oui moi et je suis totalement prêt.

\- A quoi ?

\- Au fait que Mélissa devienne ma belle-mère.

\- Ohlà, on va y aller doucement jeune homme hein ? On n'en est de loin pas là encore.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Que ?

\- Que vous buvez des verres de vin à deux heures du matin ensemble ?

\- C'est pas toujours du vin hein. Trois mois et demi.

\- Et j'ai rien remarqué ?

\- Tu étais plutôt occupé de ton côté. Il me semble qu'un certain loup te prend toute ton attention depuis quelques temps.

Stiles rougit.

\- On n'a pas le droit à une vie privée dans cette maison ?

Le père de Stiles eut un fou rire et son fils suivit. Ils partirent en ville avec la voiture du shérif. Stiles avait du mal à tenir tranquille sur son siège.

\- Tu as pris ton médicament ce matin ?

\- Deux fois.

\- Fais attention avec les doses Stiles.

\- Je sais à quoi j'ai droit papa.

\- Je sais que tu gères très bien la majorité du temps, mais en situation de stress, tu as du mal à te contrôler.

\- Je suis pas stressé.

\- Parfois ton bonheur est pire que le stress. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Par rapport à mon hyperactivité ?

\- Non ! Désolé je pensais que tu aurais compris le changement de sujet. Je parlais de Mélissa.

\- Oh ça ! Papa, je sais que maman est morte et que tu l'aimes encore et sûrement pour toujours, mais tu as le droit à une vie. Ça va faire neuf ans papa ! Et j'adore Scott, j'apprécie Mélissa c'est une femme gentille et elle a un gros avantage sur d'autres.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est la maman de Scott !

\- Et sinon Derek ? Demanda le shérif avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi Derek ?

\- Tu l'aime bien ?

\- Papa, j'aime bien Scott, et Lydia, et Liam, et Kira et…

\- Et surtout Derek.

\- Non !... Enfin peut-être.

Le père de Stiles fit une expression blasée.

\- D'accord peut-être que je l'aime vraiment bien, admit Stiles en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave Stiles. Au final, c'est pas parce que je l'ai coffré une ou deux fois que c'est un mauvais garçon. Enfin, si tu traînes avec et Scott aussi, je suppose qu'il n'est pas méchant. Et en plus, il a été reconnu totalement innocent. Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu as toujours su choisir les bonnes personnes. Tu as le don de t'accrocher fermement et de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans les gens que tu côtoies. Et sans le vouloir, tu as fait du bon boulot avec Derek.

\- Je sais pas, papa. J'aimerais le voir rire une fois. Le voir heureux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

\- Il faut parfois sacrément du temps. Tu te souviens de moi après la mort de ta mère? Heureusement que tu étais là. Tu m'as fait tenir. Ça t'a fait mal autant qu'à moi, mais tu as su garder le courage d'avancer, le courage de te souvenir des bons moments même si ça brisait ton cœur à chaque fois. Tu as même continué à porter le parfum de ta mère. Tu as accroché des photos. Je t'ai vu rire malgré la tristesse, sourire malgré la détresse. Tu as une volonté impressionnante. Tu m'as drôlement épaté ces neuf dernières années et tu continu de m'impressionner chaque jour. Là où j'ai manqué à mon rôle de père, tu as tenu à merveille ton rôle de fils.

\- J'étais un enfant quand maman est morte. J'étais poussé par l'innocence et par mon énergie.

\- Tu aurais pu les perdre et sombrer avec moi. Je m'en veux quand je pense que j'aurais pu te faire sombrer.

\- On ne gère pas tous de la même façon. C'était quand même ta femme.

\- C'était quand même ta mère ! Répliqua le shérif.

Le père et le fils se sourirent. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils ne savaient même pas depuis combien de temps, ils étaient sur le parking. Peu leur importait ! Le père comme le fils adorait ses moments de discussions si rares. Dans le centre commercial, Stiles courait dans tous les coins. Son père fatigué finit par se poser sur un banc. Il tendit une liasse de billets à son fils.

\- Tiens, va tout seul. Tu m'épuises aujourd'hui. On se retrouve pour déjeuner à la pizzeria.

Stiles trouva un cadeau pour Scott, un cadeau pour son père, un cadeau pour Lydia, Liam et Peter. Et il trouva un cadeau pour Derek, mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il retrouva son père pour déjeuner et lui montra ce qu'il avait acheté sauf le cadeau qui lui était destiné. Son père avait un sac en plastique près de lui.

\- C'est pour qui ?

\- Un cadeau pour toi et un petit cadeau pour Mélissa.

L'après-midi, ils restèrent dans le centre. Stiles s'était un peu calmé maintenant qu'il avait ses cadeaux. Ils passèrent devant une boutique d'articles de fans de sport. Et Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Dans la vitrine traînait une peluche. La peluche annuelle de l'équipe de base-ball des Mets. Et cette année, il fallait que ce soit un loup. Un joli loup gris avec le maillot officiel des Mets et une batte de base-ball dans les mains. Stiles regardait la peluche avec les deux mains sur la vitrine.

\- Tu la voudrais ?

\- Non pas pour moi. J'en ai déjà plusieurs de ces peluches. J'aurais aimé pour Derek.

\- Oh…

\- Papa ?

\- Non Stiles, je ne te la paierai pas si ce n'est pas pour toi.

\- Je te rembourserai ! Promis, je vais trouver un boulot.

\- De sûr ?

\- Promis, juré!

\- Vas-y, achète-la, céda le shérif devant la moue de son fils.

* * *

Derek attendait chez lui devant la baie vitrée. Décidément, il n'avait rien à faire quand il était seul. Stiles devrait arriver dans une heure environ. Il avait promis d'apporter des biscuits. La porte s'ouvrit et Derek se tourna plein d'espoir, mais ce n'était que son oncle Peter.

\- Alors mon neveu préféré, tu fais quoi de beau ?

\- Je suis ton seul neveu.

\- C'est pas faux. Alors, tu fais quoi ?

\- J'attends Stiles. Il doit venir ici parler de quelque chose. Que viens-tu faire chez moi ?

\- Je voulais boire un café et venir profiter de mon neveu préf… de mon unique neveu.

\- Sérieusement, dans tout Beacon Hills, tu n'as pas un autre endroit où boire un café ?

\- Je t'embête, on dirait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça?

Peter ignora la remarque, se servit un café et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas rester ? Demanda Derek légèrement énervé.

\- Je comptais dessus, oui.

Derek soupira et s'assit à sa table. Il ne réussirait pas à faire partir son oncle. Il était au moins aussi têtu que lui-même. Et pourquoi voulait-il qu'il parte après tout ? La discussion avec Stiles n'avait rien de secret.

* * *

Stiles arriva une demi-heure après. Il semblait hyper joyeux.

\- Bonjour Peter, Salut Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boîte ? Peter avait repéré la boîte en fer-blanc dans les mains de Stiles.

\- Des biscuits de Noël qu'on a faits hier avec Derek et des que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

\- Derek a fait des biscuits de Noël ? S'étonna Peter.

\- Oui et du pain d'épices et des escargots à la cannelle. Et là, j'ai testé une recette de biscuit au citron avec de la noix de muscade, j'ai besoin de ton avis Derek.

\- C'est pas les biscuits que faisaient Talia ? Demanda Peter en se mêlant à la conversation.

\- Si !

Derek ouvrit la boîte, prit un biscuit au citron et le sentit. Cette odeur le replongea dans son enfance. Il osa en goûter un morceau. Ils avaient le même goût que ceux de sa maman ! Derek ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de chaque saveur.

\- Je t'aime Stiles, dit Derek dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Stiles rata des battements et sa respiration se coupa. Peter s'étrangla avec son café !

\- Pardon ? Peter avait presque crié.

\- Heu…. Je voulais dire Merci. J'aime tes biscuits t'es très doué, on dirait exactement ceux que faisaient ma mère, dit Derek très mal à l'aise.

Derek se leva et alla poser la boîte sur le plan de la cuisine. Il prit l'autre boîte d'hier soir et la tendit à Stiles qui était debout, blanc comme un linge. Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek et le regarda, puis regarda la boîte et à nouveau Derek.

\- Ga… garde-là celle-là, tu me rendras l'autre. Je vais rentrer, annonça Stiles en essayant de pas parâitre trop mal.

Il partit en courant avant que Peter ou Derek ait eu le temps de réagir. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep et partit à toute vitesse.

\- J'ose un commentaire ? Demanda Peter.

Derek sortit griffes et crocs et ses yeux verts devinrent bleus.

\- Bon, malgré la menace, je vais me lancer quand même. Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Tais-toi avant que je me mette vraiment en colère. Claqua le jeune loup.

\- Tu es pas en colère contre moi, mais contre toi. Sérieux, tu t'es entendu lui dire je t'aime ?

\- J'aurais préféré être sourd….et muet.

Derek se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

\- Oh j'ai bien une petite idée, mais tu risques de me jeter par le balcon.

\- Dis toujours, j'aviserai après.

\- Je vais être franc et direct hein, ça va pas te plaire, mais ce sera pas le premier truc qui te déplaît dans ce que je dis, mais j'ai grandement l'impression….. Enfin non, je suis grandement persuadé que tu es amoureux de Stiles.

\- T'en as beaucoup des certitudes de ce genre ?

\- Non, très peu. Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai? Tes yeux brillent dès que tu prononces son prénom, ton cœur accélère dès que tu es avec lui, tu le regarde à la dérobée dès que tu peux, sans parler de votre façon de vous causer et de tout le reste depuis deux ans. Tu as fait des biscuits avec lui hier, visiblement tu lui as raconté pour les biscuits de ta mère et là, tu as tellement été ému, que tu viens de lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi naturellement que si tu lui avais dit qu'il neige.

\- Oh ! Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ? Personnellement, moi je le laisserai tranquille. Il reviendra de lui-même ou alors écris-lui demain.

\- Mais je ne suis pas toi il paraît.

Derek enfila sa veste d'hiver et prit son bonnet. Il sortit dans le froid et partit à pieds.

* * *

Stiles était rentré très étrange. Le shérif travaillait sur un dossier.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller chez Derek ? Demanda John en levant la tête vers son fils.

\- Si.

\- Il n'était pas là ?

\- Si.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… suis pas très sûr.

Le shérif referma son dossier.

\- Viens t'asseoir fils.

Stiles alla s'asseoir sans même se déshabiller.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- J'ai l'esprit qui est en mode veille. J'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je crois que Derek m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Enfin, je sais plus, j'ai l'esprit trop embrouillé. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

\- De quoi as-tu envies ? C'est, à mon avis, la première question à te poser.

\- J'aimerais….je sais pas. Je sais juste que je veux pas comme ça. Pas un je t'aime lancer bêtement pour des biscuits ou parce que ça lui a fait remonté des souvenirs ou que sais-je. Je veux plus et autrement. Je suis un romantique et j'ai envie de le voir heureux avant. J'ai envie d'apprendre plus sur lui avant. De passer du temps avec lui, d'être sûr de ce que j'éprouve moi. J'ai attendu Lydia dix ans pour rien. Je veux pas que ma première vraie histoire démarre comme ça, en plus il y avait Peter.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le shérif alla ouvrir.

\- Hale, je suis à peine surpris de vous voir.

\- Bonsoir Shérif. Je débarque un peu, je suis désolé. Je suppose que Stiles vous a raconté ?

-En effet. Entrez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Derek entra et le shérif le conduisit à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte.

\- Je vais être honnête Hale. Mon fils vient d'avoir dix huit ans, il vous connaît depuis deux ans, mais si vous pouviez éviter de l'embrouiller à ce point, ça me rendrait service. Stiles est comment dire…spécial. La différence d'âge, entre nous, je m'en balance totalement, après tout vous êtes les deux adultes ! Mais je veux que vous, Hale, vous ne jouiez pas avec ses sentiments. Il est encore un ado.

\- Mon but n'était pas de l'embrouiller. La déclaration est partie toute seule. Je sais même pas ce qui c'est passé concrètement. Je suppose qu'il n'aura pas envie de me parler ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le mieux est que j'aille lui demander.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Derek resta dans le couloir pendant que le shérif allait demander à Stiles s'il voulait parler à Derek. Non, fut sa première réponse puis il finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement du salon.

\- Les autres viendront au loft demain ? Demanda Stiles sans regarder Derek.

\- Oui, après le déjeuner. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas venir ?

\- Ne suppose rien s'il te plaît. Je vais venir, après tout cette histoire de Noël c'est mon idée et si tu ne me lâches pas pour le faire, je ne te lâche pas pour l'organisation.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas Stiles. Promis !

\- J'ai confiance en toi Derek, je sais que tu vas pas me lâcher. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui Stiles. A propos de…. Je suis désolé.

\- On n'en parle plus, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie d'y revenir et surtout pas là. Je suis fatigué. J'ai juste envie d'être tranquille et de penser à autre chose.

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'arrange de pas en reparler en fait.

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait ! Je vais y aller. À demain Stiles ! Et merci pour les biscuits. Je te redonnerai ta boîte.

\- À demain Derek.

Derek partit et Stiles referma la porte. Il revint à la cuisine.

\- Papa, y a possibilité d'avoir un chocolat chaud ?

\- Bien sûr Stiles. Sors le sucre du placard.

* * *

Derek avait traîné un peu en ville avant de rentrer chez lui. Il mangea quelques biscuits. Son oncle était parti et c'était une bonne chose. Il regarda son loup en pain d'épices. Peter avait raison, il était amoureux et il le savait. Déjà depuis un moment. Il le savait, mais ne pensait pas que ça allait évoluer et que juste être amoureux ne le satisferait pas. Il voulait plus. Il voulait Stiles. Sa déclaration était vraiment naze. Stiles méritait tellement mieux. Il avait besoin d'être séduit, de se sentir désiré, aimé. C'était une très mauvaise idée cette déclaration, mais Derek n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il l'avait pensé dans sa tête en mangeant le biscuit et les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres au même moment. Quelque part, c'était fait au moins et Stiles n'avait plus qu'à le prendre comme il voulait. Mais Derek ne comptait pas en rester là. Son dernier vrai amour était Paige et il l'avait séduite, il lui avait offert des cadeaux. Ils avaient eu des moments romantiques rien qu'à eux. Il pouvait certainement refaire tout ça ! Il le voulait parce qu'il voulait Stiles. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il l'aimait tellement cet humain terriblement énervant et attendrissant en même temps. Le seul qui le tienne humain, le seul à lui servir d'ancrage. Le seul à lui donner envie de vivre, de changer, de se lever chaque matin. Le seul qui lui donnait envie de passer des moments agréables parfois tous simples. Le seul qui le faisait redevenir le Derek qu'il était. Il s'endormit l'esprit plein de pensées.

* * *

Stiles n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Il était totalement crevé ce soir-là. La journée avait été sympa, mais épuisante. Pour le shérif aussi d'ailleurs. Stiles n'entendit pas Mélissa entrer chez eux. Il n'entendit pas la télé s'allumer et il n'entendit pas Mélissa et son père aller dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et fut surpris de tomber sur Mélissa dans la cuisine.

\- Oh Stiles. Salut !

\- Bonjour Mélissa.

\- Je …j'étais là pour…

\- Je suis au courant. Il ne faut pas vous justifier.

\- Tu ne diras...

\- Rien à Scott, promis ! C'est à vous de lui dire, pas à moi, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

\- Je dois aller travailler. J'ai laissé un mot à ton père. Merci. Et bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée.

Stiles sourit en préparant le petit déjeuner.

\- Déjà réveillé ? demanda le shérif en entrant dans la cuisine bien plus tard.

\- Oui. Je suis tombé sur Mélissa tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se lever tôt.

\- Alors c'est officiel ?

\- Disons que ça part pas trop mal. Enfin, je crois.

\- Si elle a dormi ici, je pense que c'est plutôt dans le genre officiel. Et vous avez fait que dormir ?

\- Stiles ! s'indigna le shérif.

Oui bon, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin là. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout.

\- Je dois travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais papa, tu me l'a dis trois fois depuis hier matin.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide hein. Tu vas chez Derek cet après-midi ?

\- Oui. Avec les autres. On va parler de cette histoire de fête de Noël. Au fait, tu lui as dit quoi hier ?

\- Peu de choses, mais j'espère que ça restera dans son esprit.

\- Tu l'as menacé ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir avec.

\- Si je vous empêchais de vous voir, tu respecterais ?

\- Sûrement pas non !

\- Je préfère jouer la sympathie. Avec toi, je prends moins de risques à te laisser gérer qu'à t'interdire. J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai envie de te le montrer. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai confiance en Derek. Bon mon chéri, je dois y aller là. On se voit demain ! Tu me dis si tu ne dors pas à la maison et si tu peux me dire où tu dors, c'est gentil.

\- Ça marche ! Normalement, je dors chez Scott comme d'habitude. Bonne journée papa. Travaille bien et fais attention à toi.

Le shérif prit son fils dans les bras.

\- Si tu dors chez Derek, pas de bêtises hein ? s'il te plaît.

Stiles se contenta de sourire à son père. De toute façon il n'allait pas dormir chez Derek, pas maintenant.

* * *

En début d'après-midi Stiles arriva au loft. Il était le premier. Se retrouver face à Derek le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Derek vint vers lui et lui tendit sa boîte à biscuits de la veille.

\- Oh merci. Je tenais à la garder celle-ci. Ma mère y mettait les biscuits quand j'étais petit. Tu as déjà mangé tous les biscuits que je t'ai donnés hier ?

\- Non, je les ai mis dans l'autre boîte. J'ai mis quelque chose pour toi dedans.

Scott arriva avec Liam au même moment. Surpris, Stiles se recula loin de Derek. Il regarderait plus tard ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Lydia arriva elle aussi juste après et Peter fut le dernier.

\- Stiles salut.

Stiles et Derek savaient bien à quoi était dû ce salut de la part de Peter. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il serait là. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

\- Alors, on est là pourquoi ? Derek, tu es resté très mystérieux, dit l'oncle Peter et scrutant tout le monde.

\- C'est à Stiles de vous expliquer, c'est son idée.

\- Alors les amis, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire une fête de Noël ensemble et Derek m'a proposé qu'on fasse ça ici au loft. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire ça la soirée du 24 comme ça, ceux qui fêtent avec leur famille sont libres le 25. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez?

\- Excellente idée !

\- Je suis partante !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Nos parents peuvent être là ?

\- Bien sûr ! Moi il y aura mon père et Scott, je pense que ta maman sera là aussi.

\- Je vais demander à ma maman si ça peut l'intéresser aussi. Dit Lydia peu convaincue quand même.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Cora si ça l'intéresse d'être avec nous. On pourrait peut-être même faire revenir Isaac ? Dit Stiles.

\- Et Jackson. Je vais demander à Jackson plutôt qu'à ma mère, dit Lydia.

\- Je ne demanderai pas à mes parents. Ils ne sont pas au courant de tout ça et je préfère ne rien leur dire pour le moment. Mais je suis ravi de venir fêter avec vous, dit Liam tout sourire. Par contre je peux inviter Mason ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Faudra juste me dire à moi quelques jours avant, exactement combien on sera pour prévoir le repas. Il faudrait aussi que chacun s'occupe de quelque chose. Pour le dîner, je vais m'en occuper avec Derek parce que je devrai tout préparer ici. Le reste, on va se répartir chacun quelque chose. Assiettes, verres, dessert, boissons et il nous faudrait des couvertures pour dormir ici.

\- Je m'en charge ! Cria Lydia. Je sais ou en trouver pour tous.

\- Je pense que je vais m'occuper du vin. On peut quand même boire de l'alcool même si, nous les surnaturels, on n'en sens pas les effets, annonça Peter.

\- Moi si vous êtes d'accord, je m'occupe de la musique ?

\- Avec plaisir Liam, j'y avais même pas pensé. Scott ?

\- Je m'occupe des boissons non alcoolisées et des verres vus que ça va avec.

\- Du coup Derek, on va se charger du dessert aussi comme ça, ça va avec le repas en fait.

\- C'est parfait. Pour ceux qui doivent acheter des choses, vous passerez me voir après. Je vais pas vous laisser payer ou faire payer vos parents. Derek avait dit ça plus sur le ton d'un ordre que d'une proposition.

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tous ensemble, puis Lydia partie et Kira aussi. Scott, Liam et Peter, restèrent à la table. Derek faisait les comptes à la cuisine de tout ce qu'il faudrait et Stiles était sur le balcon. Il regardait tomber les flocons et tendait la main de temps en temps pour en attraper. Derek le sentit frissonner et sortit sur le balcon avec une veste.

\- Tiens mets ça ! Ce serait bête que tu sois malade pour Noël. Tu tiens tellement à cette fête.

\- C'est le meilleur moment de l'année. La plus belle fête du monde. Un moment magique empreint de bonheur.

\- Je t'admire, tu sais ?

\- Ah ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es incroyable. Comment tu fais pour arriver à être aussi heureux? Tu as pourtant vécu un grand malheur, mais tu arrives à vivre avec. À te souvenir des bons moments, à ne garder en mémoire que le meilleur de ce que tu as vécu. Je n'y arrive pas moi, quand je repense à tout ça j'ai envie de m'arracher la gorge ou le cœur carrément.

\- Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Je ressens la même chose, tout le temps.

Derek regarda Stiles avec un regard étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de vivre. Que ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Qu'il ne me restait désormais plus que mon père et que je devais rester avec lui parce qu'il a besoin de moi et que j'ai besoin de lui. On a tout fait pour se soutenir, pour continuer d'être heureux, en harmonie, en paix. J'ai tenu à mettre des photos de ma mère chez nous parce que je ne peux pas l'effacer, j'en ai pas le droit. Elle a fait partie de nos vies qu'on le veuille ou non. Elle a été importante. Elle nous a aimés, à prit soin de nous, nous a soutenus. Elle m'a portée, m'a bercée, m'a embrassée, m'a grondée, m'a acceptée comme j'étais. Je peux pas lui faire ça ni me faire ça à moi. Je serai terriblement malheureux, énervé, mal dans ma peau si je rejetais tout ça.

Stiles tourna son regard plein de larmes vers Derek.

\- Pardon Derek…. Je voulais pas…

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Stiles, c'est toi qui as raison ! Je devrai arrêter de rejeter tous ces souvenirs heureux sous prétexte que ça me fait mal.

Derek planqua son nez dans la nuque de Stiles et respira.

\- J'aime ton odeur ! Lui dit-il doucement. C'est quoi ? Ça fait deux ans que je me le demande ! On dirait que ça sent une sorte… d'écorce sucrée.

Stiles se défit de l'étreinte de Derek et courut dedans. Il prit un truc dans son sac à dos et revint tout aussi vite. Il mit sous le nez de Derek un flacon de parfum.

\- Ça ?

\- Oui, exactement ! Derek prit la bouteille. Douceur hivernale ?

\- Un parfum à base de cannelle. Mon père, une année pour l'anniversaire de ma mère devait lui offrir un vrai cadeau et un cadeau pour rigoler. Il avait choisi un vélo comme vrai cadeau et ce parfum pour rire. Il ne pensait pas que ma mère le mettrait un jour. D'ailleurs au début, l'odeur ne lui a pas plus. Puis quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi, elle avait beaucoup de nausées et une amie lui a dit un jour d'essayer les odeurs de cannelle. Un matin, elle a vu ce parfum derrière un tube de crème et s'est mit à le sentir. Puis elle s'en est mit sur elle. Ça l'a apaisée de suite, alors elle a continué d'en mettre et n'a plus arrêter. Avant son dernier souffle, elle m'a demandé de lui en mettre. À son enterrement, j'en ai mis sur son cercueil puis je l'ai rejeté et un jour j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse à la maison et mon père ne savait plus quoi faire, du coup il a pris ce parfum en dernier recours et me l'a fait sentir et je me suis calmé. Depuis j'en mets tous les jours même si chaque fois ça me donne envie de casser le miroir et de me tailler les veines avec une brisure et mon père m'en offre un flacon à chacun de mes anniversaires même si ça lui fait mal de l'acheter. Désolé pour l'histoire un peu longue.

\- C'est une magnifique histoire. Parfois on peu être surpris de peu. Tu sais, ma mère était mon ancrage jusqu'à sa mort et puis je me suis ancré à la colère et puis il y a quelques temps j'ai trouvé un autre ancrage. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que c'était et j'ai tenté de le rejeter absolument, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non !

\- Ton odeur ! Elle m'apaise même quand je ne fais qu'y penser. Elle me garde humain. Ton odeur d'humain mêlée à ce parfum, que je n'ai jamais senti nulle part ailleurs. Et de l'odeur, je suis passé à toi tout entier. Tu es mon ancrage Stiles. Tu me fais avancer, évoluer. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie même si c'est juste en ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.

\- Derek…..

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te presser, ni te faire peur. Je tenais juste à être honnête avec toi.

\- Derek...

Stiles se lova doucement dans les bras de Derek. Il ne savait de toute façon pas quoi dire et il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il se laissa doucement bercer par Derek. Il sentait le cœur de son ami battre et il sentait le sien aussi qui battait au même rythme. Cette proximité lui faisait du bien. Scott finit par venir chercher Stiles pour rentrer chez lui. Stiles prit sa boîte à biscuits et salua Peter et Derek en fermant la porte. Il n'avait pas vu Liam partir un peu avant.

\- Ça va Stiles ? Demanda Scott devant la voiture.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Derek et toi ça devient…

\- Parlons pas de ça, tu veux bien. Je suis pas prêt à en parler, du tout.

\- Mais y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Rien d'officiel. Rien de concret.

\- Ça pourrait le devenir, tu penses ?

Stiles soupira sans répondre. Scott laissa tomber. Il savait que quand il serait prêt Stiles lui en parlerait de lui-même.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles arriva chez Derek. Il vit le jeune homme attablé devant une boîte carrée en fer-blanc qui semblait bien vieille. Peter était là aussi.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir ? Demanda l'humain en entrant dans le loft.

\- Oui, viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît.

Stiles prit place. Il pointa du doigt la boîte.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une boîte où ma mère a rangé des photos. Je voulais l'ouvrir, mais je n'en ai pas la force tout seul. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Merci d'être là.

Stiles et Derek se sourirent. Derek inspira profondément et ouvrit la boîte. Il sortit un tas de photos.

\- C'est ta maman ? Demanda Stiles en tenant une photo d'une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Derek lui ressemblait incroyablement.

\- Oui.

\- Elle était belle.

\- Oui très belle.

\- Tu lui ressembles énormément.

-Je n'ai pas ses yeux. Il paraît que la forme de mes yeux me vient de mon père.

Derek se mit à réfléchir.

\- Peter, tu dessines toujours aussi bien que dans mon souvenir ?

\- Je me défends, on va dire.

Derek se leva et alla chercher un crayon et une feuille de papier.

\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais si tu dessinais le visage de Laura ou Cora version homme et que tu y mettais mes yeux, je me demande ce que ça pourrait donner.

\- Je peux tenter.

\- Tu sais dessiner Peter ? Demanda Stiles à Peter.

\- Peter aime se vanter de beaucoup de choses, mais étonnement, il passe sous silence son don pour le dessin !Répondit Derek en devançant son oncle.

Peter s'appliquait à dessiner. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Tu as ouvert la boîte à biscuits ? Chuchota-t-il doucement

\- Oui. Répondit le jeune sur le même ton. Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'était pour m'excuser de…

\- Je sais. En tout cas, il était très bon.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. J'ai juste voulu faire un essai. J'ai trouvé une recette dans un bouquin.

Derek avait fait un cupcake à la vanille pour Stiles.

\- Voilà !

Peter montra un visage crayonné sur le papier.

\- On dirait que ça ressemble à…

\- Deucalion ! Derek se leva en disant cela et fouilla dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Il trouva un crayon bleu et prit le dessin des mains de son oncle. Il coloria les yeux de l'homme dessiné et en effet on ne pouvait pas avoir de doute. Il s'agissait bien de Deucalion.

\- Si l'on en croit le dessin de ton oncle, Deucalion serait ton père ?

\- Ce qui est, quelque part, tout à fait possible. Ta mère et Deucalion se voyaient beaucoup étant jeunes et après je ne sais pas, elle m'a volé mes souvenirs comme à tes sœurs et toi d'ailleurs, dit Peter en se levant

\- On va en avoir le cœur net. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Tu as le numéro de Deucalion ?

\- Pas besoin Stiles. Pourquoi un loup hurle-t-il ?

\- Pour signifier son emplacement aux autres. Je suis bête.

Stiles se leva brusquement et fit tomber la boîte de photos. Derek la ramassa. Il vit que le fond extérieur avait bougé. Il souleva le fond avec une griffe. Une photo tomba par terre. Une photo de Deucalion tenant un bébé endormi!

\- Visiblement, j'aurais même pas besoin de l'appeler. Je crois que ça veut tout dire. C'est qui ce bébé ? Peter ?

Derek montra la photo à Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas Laura, ni toi, ni Cora !

\- Oh ! Y a une date notée derrière. 1991

\- Donc entre toi et Cora.

Derek sortit sur le balcon et poussa un hurlement impressionnant. Les yeux de Peter virèrent au bleu glacier et quelque part dans Beacon Hills les yeux de Scott se rougirent et ceux de Liam brillèrent d'un beau doré. Derek rentra. Quelque part près du lac de Beacon Hills les yeux de deux alphas prirent une couleur rubis et ils se regardèrent complices. Un certain jeune homme avait enfin ouvert une certaine boîte et avait compris quelque chose. L'un des 2 adultes le savait depuis longtemps et espérait ce moment depuis quelques années et l'autre venait de l'apprendre depuis quelques jours par pur hasard.

* * *

C'est d'abord l'odeur de neige qui attira Deucalion près du lac de Beacon Hills quelques jours auparavant puis une odeur lui rappelant vaguement un souvenir très très lointain attira son attention en passant près d'une grotte. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Deucalion pour se décider à entrer. Et il était tombé nez à nez avec une meute de loup-garou. Quelque chose pourtant l'avait empêché de se battre. Cette odeur ! Il avait sentit que se battre ne se serait pas le comportement approprié. Il ne résista pas et ce fit capturer. La meute l'avait laissé une nuit dans une cage électrifiée. Il savait lui, que s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu sortir. Mais cette odeur si prenante le tracassait. Il fallait qu'il sache. Le matin, une personne s'approcha de lui et il eut le choc de sa vie ! Son amour de jeunesse était là devant lui ! Son amour censé être décédé dans un incendie huit ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait libéré et lui avait tout raconté, puis lui avait rendu un souvenir effacé par ses soins. Elle n'était pas seulement son amour de jeunesse comme il l'avait pensé au début, elle était la femme de sa vie, sa femme et mère de ses quatre enfants. deux filles, deux garçons. Les prénoms ils les connaissaient déjà. Et il avait failli tuer deux d'entre eux. Laura, Derek, Daren et Cora. Daren était décédé peu après sa naissance, il était né beaucoup trop en avance et Deucalion s'en était tant voulu. Puis il avait changé et Cora était née quelques années plus tard et il avait eu lui, à la même période les yeux crevés par un chasseur de loup-garou totalement sadique avec qui il était parti pour faire la paix et depuis là il avait viré en démon-loup et sa femme, pour préserver ses enfants, lui avait effacé la mémoire et celle de ses enfants. Elle avait énormément regretté son geste qui avait encore plus précipitée la chute de Deucalion et l'avait transformé en tueur sanguinaire. Elle avait fait des erreurs, elle le savait ! Deucalion lui avait pardonné. Il n'avait cessé de l'aimer, mais quand il l'avait vu avec trois enfants et qu'il s'était demandé qui était le salop qui lui avait volé son amour, il n'avait pas supporté et c'était enfoncé dans la folie sans savoir que tout ça, était en faite à lui.

\- Vas le voir ! Il est prêt! Mais je doute qu'il soit prêt à me voir moi, dit Talia.

Deucalion embrassa cette femme qu'il aimait tant et parti retrouver une autre partie de lui. Il arriva en une heure chez Derek. La porte était ouverte. Evidemment, il l'avait entendu arriver. Peter était là et le garçon agaçant dont Deucalion avait oublié le nom, mais qu'il avait déjà rencontré, aussi.

\- Je n'ai pu ignorer ton appel Derek.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis au courant depuis quatre jours.

\- Coïncidence ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

Derek lui montra une photo.

\- Mon dieu, que j'étais jeune!

\- C'est qui le bébé ?

\- Ton frère Daren.

Ils parlèrent des heures durant. Stiles s'endormit sur le canapé de Derek. Quand Deucalion et Peter partirent, Derek alla près de Stiles. Il le regarda dormir un moment.

\- Stiles. Il faut que je te ramène chez toi.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et détailla Derek. Qu'il était beau penché sur lui avec ses yeux verts qui le regardaient tendrement. Stiles avait tout sauf envie de rentrer.

\- Je vais refermer les yeux et me rendormir et on dira à mon père que tu n'as pas pu me réveiller.

Il referma les yeux !

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te garder ici, mais je préfère te ramener chez toi. Stiles, lève-toi !

\- ….

\- Stiles ?

\- ….

Il s'était vraiment rendormi. Derek hésita un instant. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Stiles eut un sursaut et passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Dur de résister à cette étreinte. Il suffirait à Derek de le ramener tôt demain matin et ….non, non, non hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il le ramène maintenant. Derek sortit dans le froid avec Stiles dans ses bras et le déposa dans la jeep de l'ado. Il se mit au volant et démarra. Il porta le garçon dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit.

\- Reste avec moi j'ai trop froid.

Et bon, voilà que ça lui suffisait pas de parler la journée, il parlait aussi la nuit maintenant. Derek partit en vitesse avant que l'envie de rester soit irrésistible.

* * *

Stiles fût un petit peu déçu de constater le matin qu'il était dans son lit et seul, mais au fond c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Il devait de toute façon retourner chez Derek tout à l'heure. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire des courses pour la fête de Noël qui se ferait dans deux jours. Stiles était joyeux. Derek passa son temps à soupirer. L'ado le fatiguait à courir partout et à parler un peu trop fort. C'était un côté de Stiles qu'il appréciait un peu moins surtout à certains moments. Le lendemain chacun resta chez soi. Stiles s'appliqua à emballer ses cadeaux et Derek alla acheter les siens avec son oncle.

* * *

Le matin du 24, Stiles débarqua chez Derek tôt le matin.

\- Bon, on va s'y mettre. Ils viennent pour dix-huit heures. Je me réjouis tellement.

\- On aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu te réjouis aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi tous ces cadeaux ?

\- ça, oh ! Ce sont les cadeaux que j'ai achetés pour vous tous.

\- Mais pourquoi autant ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi acheter alors j'ai pris plusieurs trucs pour tout le monde.

\- Pour moi aussi ?

\- Evidemment. Il n'y a que pour Peter que je n'ai qu'un cadeau parce que je savais ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'avais fait ça une fois pour l'anniversaire de Lydia. Je savais pas quoi offrir alors j'avais acheté plein de trucs. Pour toi j'ai un cadeaux.

\- Tu m'as acheté des cadeaux ?

\- Oui, c'est le principe de Noël ! Offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime.

\- Tu m'aimes alors ?

\- Oui, comme Scott, Liam, Lydia, Kira, Peter… heu non en fait pas Peter. Désolé hein mais j'ai du mal avec ton oncle.

\- Tout le monde, y compris moi, a du mal avec mon oncle.

Stiles éclata de rire. En même temps, Derek avait raison.

\- Au fait Cora sera là ?

\- Non malheureusement. Elle m'a redit hier soir tard, je voulais pas te déranger.

Ils cuisinèrent toute la journée. En fin d'aprèm, ils mirent un peu de décorations. Derek avait acheté des lots de guirlandes qu'il accrocha au plafond en reproduisant un ciel étoilé. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et attendirent l'heure où les autres arriveraient. Ils vinrent quasi tous ensemble. La soirée fut exceptionnelle. Les cadeaux ravirent tout le monde. Peter était dingue du cadeau de son neveu. Il avait même versé une larme, mais peu de monde s'en était aperçu heureusement. Derek n'avait pas encore offert son cadeau à Stiles et Stiles qu'un à Derek. Stiles voulait qu'ils soient seuls pour lui offrir la peluche des Mets. Quand il fit bien nuit, Derek demanda à Scott d'éteindre la lumière et il demanda à Kira de venir avec lui. Il lui mit la prise principale des guirlandes dans les mains.

\- Je… je maîtrise mal encore.

\- Tu vas y arriver, concentre-toi.

Kira ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les guirlandes s'allumèrent et le plafond s'illumina tel un ciel d'été étoilé. Derek entendit des waouh et des ooohhh, ça le rendit très fier de son idée. Ils avaient tous prévu de dormir au loft. Ils s'installèrent tous un peu éparpillés sous le faux ciel étoilé. Le père de Stiles et Mélissa avaient trouvé refuge sur le balcon. Debout côte à côte ils discutaient. Stiles était assit sur la marche de l'entrée et écoutait les premières respirations paisibles de ses amis. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tiens c'est pour toi. Je … je ne voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde… c'est un peu… enfin ouvre-le !

Stiles hésita puis déchira le papier. Il sortit un cadre en métal doré avec un magnifique photomontage de sa mère au plus fort de sa beauté, son père en uniforme de shérif, la photo était récente et lui à l'âge qu'il a réellement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se leva et Derek fit de même.

\- Je… wow… merci. Je…

Il partit avec le cadre et le posa sur un meuble. Il prit un paquet dans un sac et repartit vers Derek. Il lui tendit le paquet.

\- J'ai fait comme toi. J'ai gardé le cadeau plus personnel pour un moment plus … ,Stiles voulut dire intime, mais se retint.

Prudemment, Derek ouvrit le paquet comme s'il allait exploser et en extirpa une peluche qu'il regarda longuement. Il eut un sourire. Il garda la peluche contre lui de la main gauche et de la main droite prit Stiles par l'épaule et l'attira à lui. Il mit sa bouche contre son oreille et lui chuchota un merci tellement doux que Stiles crut défaillir complètement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et s'y cramponna fermement. Derek le souleva de terre et plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses. Stiles referma ses jambes autour des hanches du loup. C'est était trop, Derek ne put pas résister, il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Les deux hommes firent passer dans un baiser tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Ils furent pris de frissons qui les firent carrément trembler. À bout de souffle ils mirent les deux fin à leur baiser en même temps! Stiles regarda Derek. Ses yeux étaient bleus et étincelaient dans la semi-obscurité du loft.

\- Tu as senti ça Stiles ?

\- Oui.

\- On aurait dit…

\- Un courant électrique.

\- Exactement ! La sensation m'a fait penser au bâton électrifié des Argent. Tu crois qu'il faudrait passer ça ?

\- On essaye ?

Le regard malicieux de Stiles était une réelle invitation à recommencer les baisers. Derek reprit les lèvres de l'ado. Il l'embrassa à en perde quasiment le contrôle. L'éclair repassa dans leurs corps en encore plus fort et Stiles dû fortement se retenir de gémir. C'était tout simplement impressionnant. Ça faisait presque mal en fait, mais c'était tellement bon. Une fois l'éclair et les tremblements passés, ils se laissèrent respirer. Derek reposa Stiles qui desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes et de ses bras. Stiles regarda Derek et …

\- Derek qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tes yeux !

\- Quoi mes yeux ?

\- Ils sont rouges ! Bien, bien rouge même.

Derek cligna des yeux et ils redevinrent normaux. Il se concentra et ses yeux redevinrent à nouveau rouges.

\- Et là ?

\- Toujours rouges.

\- C'est impossible. Comment ça se fait ?

Derek laissa Stiles sur l'escalier et alla réveiller son oncle.

\- Peter ?

\- Mouais.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, j'ai une question.

\- Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je peux pas. Il faut que tu me dises par rapport à ceci.

Derek fit virer ses yeux au rouge. Peter se redressa d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué un alpha ?

\- Non ! J'ai… bref… tu m'avais dit une fois une phrase sur l'amour, tu te souviens ?

\- Vaguement!

\- Quand tu venais de revenir à la vie. Comme quoi j'avais de la colère et de la puissance, mais que ça ne suffisait pas au pouvoir suprême d'un alpha.

\- Oui, ça me revient, j'ai dit que même moi, je ne me permettais pas de sous-estimer le pouvoir simple et indéniable de l'amour !

\- Voilà c'était ça.

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec tes yeux ?

\- Absolument rien, rendors-toi.

\- Derek, je sais que je ne peux pas t'aider, il faut aller voir quelqu'un qui en connaît plus que moi sur les pouvoirs surnaturels.

Derek laissa son oncle retomber dans le sommeil. Il repartit vers Stiles qui s'était assit sur le canapé.

\- Alors ?

\- Aucune idée. J'irai demander demain à Deaton. Mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer entre nous !

\- Tu regrettes ? La voix de Stiles était devenue à peine audible.

\- Pas le moins du monde Stiles. Je t'aime.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras de Derek.

\- Je t'aime et… j'ai froid.

Derek prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le coucha dans son lit. Il vient à côté de lui et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant. Déjà Stiles glissait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ce sont des ricanements idiots qui réveillèrent Derek, le lendemain matin. Isaac, Scott, Lydia et Jackson étaient penchés au-dessus du lit et riaient bêtement.

\- Quoi ?

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Derek serra son poing sous le duvet. Stiles dormait toujours tout contre lui.

\- Barrez-vous de là ! Hurla Derek.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Les ados s'éparpillèrent comme des fourmis.

\- En voilà des manières d'hurler un matin de Noël. Peter s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Euh, venez la jeunesse, on va aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

Il entraîna la totalité des ados avec lui et tous sortirent du loft.

\- J'ai pas tout compris.

Derek regarda Stiles et éclata d'un rire franc et doux en caressant les cheveux hirsutes de l'ado. Stiles étonné ne bougea pas.

\- Tu es tellement adorable au réveil. On aurait dit un louveteau tout perdu.

Derek posa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon et se leva.

\- Tu as ri Derek ?

\- Je crois que oui ! Tu étais tellement mignon.

Stiles se leva et vient prendre le loup par le cou. Ses yeux noisette se perdirent dans le regard vert.

\- J'étais mignon ?

\- Tu es toujours mignon. Souffla Derek en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

Les autres revinrent, mais Derek n'était plus là ! Stiles était attablé et lisait un papier laissé par son père à son attention. Ils étaient allés, Mélissa et lui chez elle passer la nuit. Trop d'ados et trop d'hormones dans le loft. Stiles comprit que le trop d'hormones était adressé à Derek et lui-même. Son père les avait sûrement vus depuis le balcon. Peu lui importait, son père savait de toute façon.

\- Où est Derek ? Demanda Peter en posant deux cornets sur la table.

\- Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Personne n'osa parler jusqu'au moment où tous décidèrent de partir.

\- Scott, tu viens chez moi un moment ? Demanda Stiles à son ami pour éviter que Scott ne rentre chez lui.

\- Je… j'ai des choses à faire à la maison.

\- Je t'annonce qu'elles seront reportées à tout à l'heure.

Scott ne chercha pas plus loin. Il rentra chez Stiles avec lui.

* * *

Derek était en train d'hésiter à passer la porte du cabinet vétérinaire. Il finit par se décider. La porte du comptoir était fermée, Derek ne pouvait pas entrer. Deaton apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

\- Derek ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement urgent.

Deaton ouvrit la porte du comptoir et Derek entra.

\- Depuis quelques temps, je laisse toujours fermé. Je joue la sécurité. Au fait joyeux Noël.

\- Merci à vous aussi. Il s'est passé un truc pas banal. Il faut que je vous montre.

Derek montra ses yeux rouges au vétérinaire. Ce dernier recula surpris.

\- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Derek ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est justement pour ça que ça m'inquiète. Ils étaient bleus jusqu'à cette nuit.

\- Un miracle de Noël peut être. Plus sérieusement raconte moi tout.

Derek raconta tout à Deaton, mais vraiment tout. Le vétérinaire dû, deux fois, lui dire que certains détails n'étaient pas nécessaires. À la fin de l'histoire Deaton partit prendre un livre et l'ouvrit à une page.

\- Je pense que c'est ça ! Si tu dis que Peter t'avait parlé d'un truc sur l'amour, je pense que c'est exactement ça qui s'est passé. Et tu mérites de sincères félicitations. C'est au moins aussi exceptionnel que de devenir un vrai alpha.

Derek remercia vivement Deaton et partit. Il envoya un message à Stiles qui lui dit de le rejoindre chez lui. Il arriva par la fenêtre et fut surpris de voir Scott dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda sèchement Derek à l'alpha.

\- Et toi donc ?

\- J'ai été invité à passer.

\- Et moi j'ai été invité à rester.

Stiles arriva dans la chambre.

\- Ah Derek, tu es là. Alors Deaton, il a dit quoi ?

\- Tu es allé chez mon patron un matin de Noël ? Je peux savoir ce que tu lui voulais ? Demanda Scott à Derek en sentant monter la colère.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas !

Scott n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Derek finit par se fâcher, attrapa Scott par son t-shirt et le souleva. Il sortit les griffes et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Scott n'osa plus bouger.

\- Que tu… ? Comment tu as fais ça ? Comment tes yeux… ?

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis allé voir ton patron.

\- Tu as tué qui ?

\- Personne ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai tué quelqu'un? Je ne suis pas un tueur.

Derek lâcha Scott et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles sur le lit du jeune homme. Stiles prit le bras de Derek.

\- Alors ?

\- Calme-toi et lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

Gêné Stiles lâcha Derek.

\- En fait, j'ai d'abord demandé à Peter s'il avait une idée de ce qui se passait parce que je me souvenais qu'un jour, il m'avait dit un truc sur le pouvoir de l'amour et comme il n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il m'avait dit, je me suis tourné vers Deaton. Il m'a expliqué que les alphas, contrairement aux autres loups, ont une petite étincelle de pouvoir qui fait briller les yeux rouges et décuplent les sens au maximum de leurs capacités. Si un alpha sacrifie son pouvoir, comme je l'ai fait pour Cora, l'étincelle ne disparaît pas totalement et peu être ravivée uniquement par un amour partagé, pur et véritable. C'est un peu le principe du Néméton. Le pouvoir ne disparaît pas totalement et il suffit d'une étincelle pour le raviver.

\- L'amour ? Partagé ? Pur ? Véritable ? C'est pas revenu tout seul. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Stiles ? Derek ?

Scott se tut et réfléchit aux événements qui les avaient entourés depuis deux ans.

\- Vous ?

Sans un mot Derek et Stiles hochèrent la tête par l'affirmatif.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je comprends tellement de choses mieux. Et l'étincelle, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration ?

\- Non plus que ça.

\- Ah non ! Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble alors qu'on dormait près de vous ?

\- Moins que ça Scott.

\- Oh ! Du coup Derek, tu vas reformer ta propre meute ?

\- Non ! Je comptais ne rien changer à la situation. Je serai l'alpha d'un alpha. En fait, il y a des chances que tout change dans quelques temps et qu'on se rallie à une grande meute avec d'autres alphas. J'ai vu Deucalion récemment qui a changé et qui a retrouvé des souvenirs capitaux et qui sait comment je peux récupérer mes souvenirs. On en parlera plus en détails une autre fois. Là je pense que vous devriez descendre parce que je suis sûr que deux personnes que vous connaissez bien ont des choses à vous avouées.

\- Tu pars ? Demanda Stiles précipitamment.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu restes. Il se peut que j'aie aussi des choses à avouer à certaines personnes.

-Alors, je reste.

Scott sortit le premier. Derek retint Stiles, une seconde pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Ils descendirent main dans la main retrouvés au bas des marches le shérif et la mère de Scott tout sourire !

FIN


End file.
